AM I STILL ME?
by Hes833
Summary: THIS IS MADD KOUGAR's BRILLIANT STORYLINE! S/he has not updated the story in forever so I decided to continue it. I did NOT get permission and I am really sorry...


**PLEASE READ MADD KOUGAR's STORY "AM I STILL ME" BEFORE READING THIS CONTINUATION. Her story was the best Gallagher girl/Alex Rider crossover ever, and in my opinion she was the best writer ever. If you have time you should also check out Trustworthy which is a NCIS/Alex Rider crossover. I had never watched NCIS but it was the prequal to AM I STILL ME. Anyway enjoy and check out my other story? **

"No! I wont do this! How the hell is this supposed to help me be a better spy!?"

Alex's hysterical laughter ended abruptly. His sparking eyes stared Zach in the eyes. "This is the most important thing anyone will ever teach you about being a spy" he looked at every girl and boy in his class. They were so oblivious to the truth. The truth that being a spy wasnt just hard because of the mission but that your own employers wouldnt hesitate to screw you over. Use you, abuse you, kill you. No intelligence agency was noble or did the right thing. " does anyone want to guess why i am a spy? Anyone who guesses correctly passes the class"

Immediately guesses were thrown out "you wanted to be a spy" "you want to help people"

After they ran out of ideas i said "i didnt choose this profession. I was blackmailed into being a spy. Anyone wanna guess how old i was" i asked this because i saw the headmistress and her lap dog Solomon stomp over to the grassy area where i had situated the class. Judging from their infuriated gazes i assumed they found out the truth.

"14" rang out from headmistress's mouth. " you were 14 years old when you first worked with MI6." I heard gasps from my students but i just smirked, " its a good thing to know that someone finally was able to do proper spy work"

His cocky smile and words were all an act. He was scared. What would they do when they found out. He had began to like being at the Gallagher school and didn't have anywhere to go. He scolded himself. There is always somewhere to go. He got over his irrational fear and waited patiently for a response from his elder.

"Why are you here alex"

"I was told to" he dropped the act of jim saunders and instead became his actual self.

"Who are you?" Tina my nosiest student asked me. I need to stop thunking of them as my students seeing as they are older than me.

I turned to address the class of qualified spies. " my name is Alex Rider. I am a spy for MI6." He had dropped the southern drawl and was speaking in his natural british accent.

Cammies pov

As soon as mom started walking out to the class jim Saunders was acting suspiciously. Well more than normal. First it was the weird questions. But when mom answered that he was 14 when he first worked for MI6 it was fair to say she was surprised. What was he doing at 14 years old. Don't get me wrong, my childhood wasn't completely normal but who allows their child to start WORKING at 14. Tina asked the question we all wanted to know. Who the hell was this mysterious man that was more experienced than anyone his age. In his late 20's he should be starting to get used to his position but no wonder he held himself like a pro. Because he was.

Alex pov

Ive been found out. I might as well give it to them straight. After confirming my name and agency i said, "you may go" to the class. I got a ton of outraged looks but i ignored them. The students wanted to resist but my teaching skills and punishments stopped the from protesting. " shall we finish this discussion in your office?"

Headmistress pov

The change in jim Saunders was immediate. Its not just his accent but also the fact that his body language completely changed. It went from him being a cocky bastard to someone closed off. His actual facial expression didn't give anything even though when he was acting like Saunders his face showed superiority and a slight sneer. It shocked her even more when he followed her respectively to her office and sat down in the chair across her desk. Joe sat on the couch observing the changes in our once cocky teacher.

"Start from the beginning" i commanded. He looked away from me and out the window. For a second i thought he wasn't going to reply but then he said, "and where would that beginning be?"

He looked a little lost and again his change in demeanor surprised me. After reading his file it told me his name and age of his first mission but it didn't tell me when it was completed or how old he is now or what he did on his missions. Everything was classified.

"You probably know everything your classification level allows"

"I would still like an explanation"

He smirked at that and said "my employers are already mad. Whats another broken law." Looked at me and became serious " i was 14 when i went on my first mission for MI6. I have completed 5 missions with them, 3 with CIA, 1 with ASIS and 2 with Mossad. I have a 100% success rate and it was mostly due to my young age and the way my enemies underestimated me. I was dragged into Mi6 when my uncle died without completing his mission. They threatened to deport my american guardian and therefore successfully blackmailed into completing the mission. After that they owned me and occasionally lent me to other government agencies such as your CIA. After a while my guardian died when someone after me took her as revenge. Then i was under MI6 custody but i became difficult and i was sent here to be a student. I decided i didn't want to play their game of me learning more skills as a student and i didn't want to listen to authority so decided to teacher instead" he said this all calmly and matter of factly while i sat there shocked.

"How old are you"

"Whats the date?" He replied.

Joe said "its march 17"

Alex looked surprised. "Then i am 16 years old."

Cammie pov

"16" she screeched not able to contain herself. She cursed her words and revealed herself to her mom, teacher, and the man that lied to her. Or should she say boy seeing as she is older than him. "You are 16!" Alex looked at cammie calmly " and you are 17. Now that we are done making useless statement that everyone already knows"

"You lied! Thats why is matters!"

"You never once directly asked my age. How is that lying?"

Cammie just grunted in frustration. "What are you going to do with him?" She demanded her mother. The headmistress glared sternly at her daughter until Cammie looked down realizing that she was out of place. Her mother addressed the question nonetheless "I have strict orders to keep you here no matter what, but seeing as one of the girls know your true identity i doubt you can continue to be a teacher here." Cammie looked guilty and pointed at her comms unit. Her mother sighed and said " you will act as a student accompanying all the girls to classes and meals"

Alex pov

When cammie burst in he was hardly surprised. He knew the class of juniors were too curious to leave the subject of alex rider alone and that they would send one of their own in. He said everything with the intention of them hearing.

The next morning

Third person pov

The junior Gallagher girls and 5 blackthorn boys walked into the cafeteria together. They waited impatiently for the teachers to come out and sit at their table. Conversation flowed easily and ten minutes before breakfast finished someone entered the cafeteria. He had fair blond hair that was ruffled and fluffy and dark brown eyes. He was extremely handsome and his SAS training shirt clung to his more prominent muscles. Every eye was turned toward him. After a few moments he was recognized. This was our teacher. He strolled in, sure of his movements, but his expression as a teacher and student were completely different. Instead of a cocky smirk, a blank slate covered his emotions. He gave nothing away and only went to the gourmet food buffet only to pick up an apple. The cafeteria was silent as he bit into it and leaned against the food table seemingly meeting every girl and boys gaze. He didn't seem slightly intimidated, instead all 155 of us looked down in intimidation. The only one to continue staring was our teachers. By then they were updated on the real identity of jim saunders and they were not pleased to have been lied to and in shock because the boy was able to get away with it. The bell rang signifying the end of breakfast and everyone snapped out of their daze which was the mystery of alex rider.

Cammies pov

I walked into my culture and assimilation class taught by madame Dabney. I sat down in my normal seat and noticed their was one extra chair in the room. The bell rang again and class started. Madame Dabney started her lesson as alex rider strolled in. All eyes swiveled to meet his face. He looked only at madame Dabney and introduced himself as if he was a new student.

"Hello" he said in a sexy british accent "I'm Alex Rider. Pleased to meet you"

Madame Dabney, unable to be rude, smiled and said. "Its a pleasure to meet you" although she met him before as a particularly rude teacher. "May i ask why you were late monsieur rider" she asked in fluent french.

"I was retrieving my schedule from the headmistress" he replied without a beat in french. He moved past his former students turned classmates and sat in the available seat. Everyone looked to madame Dabney As if awaiting instructions. She looked a bit shocked by his transformation from rude cocky teacher to a respectful polite student. She wondered which was an act but clearly shook off her thoughts when she realized it was her turn to say something. She went back to her lesson.

Cove ops

Going down to sub level 3, bex macey and cammie looked at each other, unable to put their thoughts into words. Finally Macey broke the silence, " he is much hotter with blond hair" she stated. The girls looked at each other and burst out laughing at how true it was and how that was the last thing on their minds. " what kind of parents send their kid out on a mission at 14" cammie thought out loud. They arrived with a bang to the level and stepped out to an almost full class. Alex was already seated in the back. We all took our seats in the middle of the classroom and waited for the rest of our classmates to arrive. Mr. Solomon came in last. "As you all know we have been duped. Alex will you come up here" we all looked back at the unfamiliar male as he stood and gracefully walked over to his teacher. He faced his former class and awaited instructions from his new teacher. Mr solomon looked up at alex, his tall frame towered over the teacher with a blank face looking straight ahead at nothing and everything. " today class we will be listening to alex's story. Isnt that right alex" at this alex looked up in clear alarm.

Alex's pov

When alex was asked up to the front of the class he knew he was going to be humiliated. He was ready and willing. But when he was told to tell his story he panicked. He looked over at joes impassive face he realized that Solomon's intentions weren't bad but that they were dangerous all the same. His curiosity was going to get him killed. The teacher sat down at his desk waiting. Alex continued to stand and didn't say anything. After 10 minutes solomon said, "since alex isn't sharing, you may ask him questions. Tina shot up out of her seat " what security clearance are your missions!" She practically growled at him. "19" he replied blankly. What! Only directors of spy agencies were level 19! What was a spy doing with such high clearance. Cammie stood up, " how do your parents feel about you being a spy?" He looked at me for a long time before answering, " my parents are both dead" he looked pained telling me this and i immediately felt bad for the younger boy. The loss of one parent was bad enough for me. I sat back down shocked. Bex asked the next question, "why have we never heard of you"

He just smirked. "You look like your parents" was his only response to that question. Mr solomon then decided he was going to ask a question. "Mr rider, do you want to be here?" Alex didn't know the answer. He didn't want to be anywhere else that was for sure. But yet he didn't feel welcome at Gallagher academy. He ended up answering "I'm not sure" just as the bell rung. We didn't move. Mr solomon dismissed us and we all reluctantly went our next class p & e.

At the we were told to get a sparring partner. Usually one person worked with the instructor but with alex we had an even number. He ended up sparring with Zach.

Zach pov

Alex sank into a fighting position as did i. I thought we were about equally matched and i struck first. My right clip followed up with a side kick was blocked and within seconds i was on the floor with an arm holding me down on my throat and chest. I had a pain in the back of my legs and my head. Alex stayed on top of me until our instructor came over and told us to start over. Alex immediately got off me and offered me a hand. I ignored it and got up less gracefully than alex. I noticed Cammie watching from the side. Damn it! Leave it to dick alex to make me look bad in front of the girl i love. The worst part was that instead of looking at me, she was watching alex. I could tell she thought he was hot. Hell everyone thought he was hot, even the guys. I watched her as she watched the curve of his back and the muscles on his arms. She noticed the way he observed the room and the sad look in his dark eyes. She noticed everything and every glance she gave him made my jealousy grow. I already hated this s.o.b but now i wanted to kill him. That was MY Gallagher girl he was enthralling. I stalked over to alex and said "lets go again."

"Ok" he responded and i threw everything i had into fighting him. He barely seemed bothered though, blocking all my hardest hits and best moves with little effort. He was making no attempt to go on the offensive until i opened my big mouth. "You are such a dick! Who the fuck do u think you are coming here and being somewhere you shouldn't be. Blackmailed! As if! You wanna be here an-" i didn't get another word out because alex pined my arms and punched me mercilessly. He kicked me with the strength of a hundred men and when i fell to my side he continued kicking me harshly. I heard cammie yell at him to stop and start hitting him but he stopped her easily. He stopped attacking me and walked out of the barn. I groaned and took inventory of my injuries. One broken nose, fractured arm, 2 broken ribs, sprained leg. All in under a minute.

Alex pov

I knew he was angry but when he suggested that i wanted this life i couldn't anymore. Who did this brat think he was! Before i could stop myself i went on the offensive. I felt someone hit me from behind and i gently incapacitated her so thar she couldn't fight. Quickly regaining control over himself he walked out of the barn ashamed of himself. So what the brat said some bad stuff. It was no excuse for beating the shit out of him. I walked to my room and took a shower. I laid in bed and stayed there.

He missed lunch and the rest of his classes. A half hour before dinner headmistress Morgan walked into his room despite the fact that it was locked. He didn't move. "You will attend dinner" she told him then promptly walked out. Thirty minutes later everyone minus Zachary Goode and alex rider was in the dining hall. Then alex walked in and sat down next to a group of eighth grade girls "anyone sitting here?" He asked Dani, a dorky looking girl. "No" she managed to squeak at him before he sat down next to her. He sat in silence and she stared at her.

Alex, feeling uncomfortable with her staring,made a joke about his fight with zach earlier. She laughed loudly showing genuine amusement. Once i broke the ice she began telling jokes. She was really funny and a couple of times i cracked a smile. There was this one joke about how A police officer pulls over a driver and informs him that he has just won $5,000 in a safety competition, all because he is wearing his seat belt.

"What are you going to do with the prize money?" the officer asks.

The man responds, "I guess I'll go to driving school and get my license."

His wife says, "Officer, don't listen to him. He's a smart aleck when he's drunk."

The guy in the back seat pops up out from under the blanket and says, "I knew we wouldn't get far in this stolen car."

Just then a knock comes from the trunk and a voice calls out, "Are we over the border yet?"

Dani was really good at telling jokes; pausing at the right times and using funny voices. So when she told this story Alex couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the joke. Soon after he realized that Dani and all the other girls in the area gasped and stared. Alex realized a lot of attention was on him and he wondered why. He leaned towards dani, " why is everyone staring all of a sudden?" She looked down quickly and blushed a deep red at being caught staring and the proximity of alex's lips to her ear. "They're looking at you because you look nice ... Especially when you smile" alex looked shocked. "They are staring at me because im ATTRACTIVE" he said in disbelief. "Is it that hard to believe" a familiar british voice said from behind me. Bex.

Alex stood and turned to face her and looked. Not stared, just observed. Bex being caught under Alex's intense gaze looked down for a second and blushed. She snapped out of it quickly, scolding herself. She wasn't a regular girl! Blushing when a boy looks at her! You are sophisticated, beautiful and strong. She looked back up and looked at alex. She took in his sculpted face, and his too long hair. They both looked at each other for a while before realizing they had an audience. Bex spoke, "lets go" she turned and walked out of the dining hall sure that he would follow. Bex didnt hear anyone behind her but she couldnt look back without seeming weak. She started up the stairs and was startled when she heard him ask "where are we going?" "My room" no more questions were asked and bex closed the door behind him after they both stepped in. She locked the door.

Alex pov

When she told me to come with her i honestly didnt know what to expect. We went up to her room and she locked the door. It surprised me for two reasons. 1 was that whoever wanted to come in could pick the lock easily and second was that if it was meant to keep him in, a door wouldnt stop him. Nonetheless he went in offering no protest to the locked door. She went and sat on her bed. I watched her as she patted the space next to her, telling me to join her. Thats something jack always did. I sat and she asked, "what did you just think about?"

"Why" i replied

"Your eyes became sad" she said simply

"I didn't realize i was so easy to read"

"No you aren't. I just paid attention"


End file.
